Changed Christmas
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: It is a hard time, Christmas this year. With Finn gone what will it be like for Carole, Burt, Kurt and Blaine? Includes a Christmas duet of my choice for our lovely men in love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or any of the songs mentioned for that matter.

* * *

A/N:

Here is how I had hoped and wished Season 5 Glee Christmas would be like after last year's and season's episode. I highly doubt it will be anything like it, after all the promos, so I just post it already now.

So let us just pretend for these brief following moments that actually a whole year has passed since last year's Christmas. I am aware that this last sentence sounds absolutely crazy to anyone outside the Glee fandom. Luckily we are all crazy for Glee:) I most certainly feel crazy and slightly irresponsible for still watching it lately.

* * *

**Changed Christmas**

It is no question, even now that Blaine too is living in New York, with Kurt, in their first shared place, after first Rachel moved out and then after a short stint of Dani moving in with them to see more of Santana, now the two of them have moved out and on ... together, gifting themselves with and giving Dani and Santana, too, ... privacy.

But even with all that, their first own little, tiny when they are honest, place, but their's, with even a little tree in one corner, they still spend Christmas this year with their family, back in Lima, Burt and Carole.

It is hard.

Burt had all year wanted it so much to be a happy Christmas for Kurt, the happiest, after last year's painful one, in so many ways.

Then Finn had died, and now today is an even sadder Christmas than last year's had been, ever could have been.

Kurt is devastated and breaks down crying in Blaine's arms when they come down on Christmas morning, presents under the tree, all still fully wrapped ... and no Finn, lower body covered in ripped wrapping paper already. Not this year. Not ever again.

Blaine does not understand, not exactly, why the tears right now, Kurt too lost in them to explain, but he holds Kurt only tighter for it, can think himself at least part of it, enough of it.

Carole too is in tears all while unwrapping presents. And ... .

And it is so quiet, the whole house just ... silent, except for the sound of tears and paper being ripped and folded.

When one present from Blaine, halfway through the lot, for Kurt falls into his hands and unwrapped turns out to be a cd with not just any Christmas songs, sung and recorded by Blaine himself, but besides some Blaine knows to be Kurt's favourites, such as Bette Midler's _Cool Yule!,_he also does include all their Christmas duets, including this year's, Kurt does not hesitate to put the music on.

Hearing Blaine sing it again is almost as good as the memory of Blaine getting down on one knee again in their new home when he had started singing Ella Fitzgerald's _What are you doing New Year's Eve?_ Kurt not having to be asked twice to chime in, both men grinning wildly at each other all the way through the song.

Maybe it's much  
Too early in the game  
Ooh, but I thought  
I'd ask you just the same  
What are you doing New Year's  
New Year's eve?

Wonder whose arms  
Will hold you good and tight  
When it's exactly  
Twelve o'clock that night  
Welcoming in the New Year  
New Year's eve

Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
I'd ever be the one you chose  
Out of the thousand invitations  
You received

Ooh, but in case  
I stand one little chance  
Here comes  
The jackpot question in advance  
What are you doing New Year's  
New Year's Eve?

Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
I'd ever be the one you chose  
Out of the thousand invitations  
You received

Ooh, but in case  
I stand one little chance  
Here comes  
The jackpot question in advance  
What are you doing New Year's  
New Year's Eve?

Blaine's warm voice not only filling the room but even coaxing some shy smiles from Carole, still held tight in Burt's arms, seems to be exactly what all of them needed.

oooo

The cd plays a lot not just that day, but throughout the whole holiday season this year.

They end up leaving it with their family once they fly home after New Year's Day.

Kurt and Blaine's music throughout the years always stays precious to both Carole and Burt, even when Kurt goes into fashion for good, and Blaine actually does take a kind of detour of teaching, but still music mostly, to some kids in their neighbourhood, not even always for pay, before his music, his own, original music finally finds and is found by an audience, met with love. Throughout all that time though, they keep recording music for their family.

Their love for music and each other stays a warm reminder for their family that not only they are happy, but that Finn had been happy too on all those holidays surrounded by the love of his family.

oooo

Blaine's acoustic version of his and Kurt's Christmas duet is again playing in the background that night, Christmas, this year, when the family is sitting around the tree again, only the glow of candles filling the room with warm, tender light, and Kurt, once more buried in Blaine's embrace sits there thinking, watching Carole drift off to sleep in his father's arms, the warm comfort of his hold, _'Merry Christmas, Finn. We miss you.'_


End file.
